


The Adventure Of Bustybee and Saberhorny

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Death, M/M, No Plot, UNO, crackfic, pure silliness, smutty content but not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet little crack fic I planned for a while and laughed to hard at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first I was having some very bad mental issues so I didn't get much writing done. Then y computer broke and I have no idea when I will get a new one so I can't update any of my stories. To anyone readin the normal Saberbee: chapter 3 is partially done but, I can't finish it until I get a new computer.
> 
> Anyways i can't text for shit but have been dyin to write so heres a little crack fic where i didnt have to worry about spelling.

One faboulous day, Bustybee was skipping through the forest with his bestie Sir Grimlock The Third. They won a battle and were super happy, I guess. Sir Grimlock The Third could tell Bustybee totes got the hots for their enemy.  
"He looks like a theif broski. " Sir Grimlock The Third pointed out.  
"But didja see that horn? Shove it up my ass and call me Daisy." Bustybee made no sense sometimes but, that's okay.  
"Oh no I have a call and have to leave." Sir Grimlock The Third left.  
Bumblebae kept twirling and skipping and shit before crashing into a super sexy chest with the bad guy simble.   
"Oh nooo! Its the really hot pirate beetle!" Bustybae or what ever his name is fainted. He woke up though and was fine. Yay! But wait! Super sexy beetle dude was standing over him being sexily creepy. He's hot so its okay though.  
"I am superhorny!" The dude declared before pausing. "...Ehem..cough...I meant Saberhorny."   
"I am Bustybee!" The one who shouted his own name said.  
"Okay nice meeting you. Lets play with swords and sail the seven seas." Saberhorney saidish.  
"Can't. I got an appointment at five." Bustybee responded.  
"Oh okay well can I be your boyfriend and mentor person?" Saberhorny asked.  
"Yeh sure."  
"Okay bye." And they both left until the next day.  
it was the next day and probably five o'cock in the evening area but, who the hell cares. Bustybae was walking through the woods again like a school girl. There was spme rustling and shit and he was super spooked. Spoopy things were out there but he had a magic anime weapon so he was safe. Suddenly someone jumped from the tree (what tree?) and tackled him. It was the hot super horny guy that was supposed to be his bf. Bee is like "OH GOD NO I'VE BEEN BETRAYED!" but Saberhorn is actually like "I'm just teaching you to be ready for anything. Jeez. Chill brochacho." But Bustybee was literally scared a little bit shitless but he's a robot so what ever. He was finaly chill and a lil bit aroozled.   
"U got the hots 4 me." Superhorny pointed out.  
"Yeh. You wanna do it?" Bee suggested.  
"Fuck yeh." And so they started to have the sex. It was nice n stuff. Saberhorny kept screaming "YEP! YEP YEP OOHH YEP! YYEEPP." Which was hot and funny. Bustybae whispered his name. "I can't hear you~" Saberhorny purred like a pussy cat. "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" And then a theme song started playing bu they were too busy tongue kissing. Then Sir Grimlock The Third walked in on them. " Oh my! I now seem to be painfully aroozled." And he walked away to go fap alone. While he did that Saberhorny and Bustybee climaxed and laid in bliss.  
"So why do they call you Bustybee?" Saberhorny inquired.  
"Cause the author of this shit fic found it hilarious and laughs to hard at their own jokes."  
"I see." Saberhorny noded and then fell asleep on Bae who couldn't move his fat arse.

~Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of this shit no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my wonderful friends Rin, L, and Lil K, for helping me come up with these ridiculous names.

        One beautiful day in the Shityard Bustybee was sitting on some stuff while swinging his legs around. The stuff he was sitting on fell over and he started crying but, then he remembered he had to do role-call and was up again like a boner.   
        "SIR GRIMLOCK THE THIRD! IS EVERYONE HERE?!" Bustybee screamed.  
        "YEH!" The whole Slutsquad lined up straighter than their sexualities.   
        "Alright! Asswipe?" Bustybee called.   
        "Here!" Asswipe stepped up, all red and shiny and shit. How dare he look better than his leader.   
        "Slutarm?"  
        "Here, sir!" She pushed Asswipe out of the way.   
        "That's not very nice." Jizz scolded her as he helped Asswipe up.   
        "Fuck you, Jizz."   
        "Let's all calm down and meditate. Pissstream, Jetshaft, we're going to hold hand and sing Cumbaya." Drip said to his kids.  
        "You're not our dad! You ugly ass noodle head." The twins walked away.  
        "Where's my baby daddy when I need him?" Drip left role call to go find him, maybe make more kids.  
        "Bustybee I don't approve of you letting your team walk away." Optifuck Prick said in his high pitch voice.  
        "Leave him alone, Prick." Ratshit cut in, he was there now for some reason.   
        "Yeh, fuck you, Prick." Wankblade joined in, she had the hots for Bustybee.   
        Just then a Decepticon showed up but, it was okay cause it was just Saberhorny coming to say hi to his bf. He flew down and sat beside the leader.  
        "Oh shit damn wow." Bustybee said since his boyfriend being fluttery 2k16  
        Suddenly another Decepticon@  
"O shit whaddup!" Dat Boi came along. He is on a magical quest! So he was just passing through.   
        "RIGHT! I AM REMEMBERED! WE MUST FITE THE BAD GUYS!" BUstybae annoinced to his team.   
        "Bruh." Saberhorny squinted and gave a 'dafuq' hand gesture.  
        "Not you bae." Bustybee patted his head. "FIX-SHIT!" he screeched.  
        "NOT HERE!" Fix-shit said, before walking away.   
        "Damn it, alright. Shit. Asswipe, Wankblade, Jizz, and Slutarm you're all with me. LET'S GO KILL SOME BAD GUYS! NOT MY BAE THOUGH!" And they rode off into the sunset.   
        "FREEZE FUCKERS!" Bustybae yelled when the Slutsquad got to the Dick-con base. He noticed Jetshaft and Pissstream were playing Uno with Assrazor and Divebitch. "WERE  TF (The fuck not Transformers) IS DRIP AT?!"  
        All the kids pointed at a tent where moaning from Drip and Frickfrackture could be heard.  
        "Fuck that I'm not going in there." Slutarm shook her head.  
        "Idk I'm kinda aroozeled now." Asswipe said.   
        "Me too, let's make some music." Jizz grabbed Asswipe and they left to go frick frack snick snack in a bush.   
        "Should I tell them that bush's my outhouse?" Asked Underballs, who appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit outta eryone.   
        "Nah, eh." Thunderwhore materialized beside him.   
        "EW, IT'S A CANADIAN!" Slutarm shot the moose.  
        "The moose is a fucking delight." ~Sexyjaw exlaimed.   
        "Aw, you love me, eh?" Thunderwhore asked, he was on the ground bleeding to death.  
        "No, I fucking hate you. Die, you canadian." Sexyjaw grabbed Slutarm's gun and shot the moose as well.   
        "FUHK I'M PREGNANT AGAIN!" Frickfrackture yelled.   
       "Problem solved." Sexyjaw yelled before shooting Jetshaft, Pissstream, Divebitch, and Assrazor.  "UNO!"  
        ~Fin


End file.
